Accidentally in Love
by Flowers
Summary: After some weird dreams, Yugi wonders if he should really fall in love with Yami. Could something terrible happen? Or should Yugi really fall in love with Yami? This is a songfic to Counting Crow's Song, Accidentally in Love YamixYugi (i dont own the son


Flowers: YAY! Another one-shot. Another songfic! YAY!

Yami: oO you've been updating your fics lately, huh?

Flowers: Why not?

Yugi: La la la la la (((Running around)))

Yami: Aibou! (((Hugs him)))

Yugi: (((is totally lost)))

Flowers: ....

About the Language and Stuffs:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**-Song Lyrics-**

_Dream Sequence_

(Flowers being annoying and interrupting for a second)

Warnings:

This fic contains shonen-ai. Yami/Yugi is all there is in this fic

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh...think of the many things that it could contain...pure Yami/Yugi fluff...pure Anzu bashing...but it's not happening :( therefore I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh....

Flowers: On with the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**-So she said what's the problem baby**

**What's the problem I don't know**

**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking about it-**

"Yugi wake up..." came Yami's quiet voice. "Yugi...Yugi?"

"Mmph..." Yugi said tiredly. "Yami?"

"Yugi what's the problem? It seems like you're dreaming every single night," Yami said, concerned. "Is anything wrong? It's making you to wake up late now. Are you having any bad dreams?"

_'I'm in love...that's why.'_ Yugi thought.

"No, Yami," Yugi lied, trying to make a smile. "Everything's just fine."

"Well...if you say so, aibou," Yami said. _'I'm not buying that. But if Yugi doesn't want to talk about it...maybe I should just let it drop for now.'_

"Well how about some breakfast? Your grandpa made some eggs..." Yami said, gesturing towards the door. "Do you want any?"

Yugi caught a whiff of the eggs and was instantly hungry. "Yeah! I'll go get some." He started to get out of the bed.

But Yami pushed him back down. "Don't bother aibou. I'll go get some for you. That way you can just stay in bed and just relax," the darker said, grinning.

**-How much longer will it take to cure this**

**Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothin' 'bout love-**

Yugi grinned. "Thanks, Yami. I'll just stay up here..."

Yami winked at him and headed downstairs.

The sun shone through Yugi's bedroom, flooding the room with brilliant light.

"Augh...it's so BRIGHT!" Yugi said starting to cover his body and eyes with the blankets. Being under the covers reminded him of his dreams.

_Dream Sequence_

_"Yami!" Yugi ran toward the taller, a happy smile in his face._

_"Hikari..." Yami' smiled down at Yugi and smiled at him, pulling him into an embrace._

_"I love you..." Yugi said, not being shy at all._

_Yami laughed. "I hear about that a million times a day, Hikari. But it never hurts to hear it some more..."_

_Yugi laughed as well. "But it's true, you know?"_

_"Of course, Yugi. I know," Yami moved closer to Yugi's face to kiss him, but in a flash he was gone._

**-Come on, come on**

**Turn a little faster**

**Come on, come on**

**The world will follow after**

**Come on, come on**

**'Cause everybody's after love-**

_"Yami?" Yugi wondered. "Yami? Where are you?!"_

_Yugi tore through all of this blank 'dream space.'_

_"Yami!!!! Mou hitori no boku!!! Where are you!!??" tears streamed down Yugi's face. "Yami..."_

_End Dream Sequence_

Just thinking about the dream brought tears to Yugi's eyes. Did this mean that he should've love Yami anymore? Perhaps those dreams were trying to tell him something...

_'Oh please, I haven't even confessed to him yet...'_ Yugi thought.

But maybe he should stop loving him? Maybe his dreams were trying to tell him that if he loved Yami, something terrible would happen.

Did that mean something terrible would happen to Yami?

_'No I could never let that happen...'_ Yugi thought yet again. _'I can't let anything happen. Maybe I should just forget about Yami.'_

Yugi was still deep in thought when Yami entered the room.

_'He looks so worried. Like he's really digging deep in his mind for something...'_ Yami thought. _'I sure hope he's okay. Yugi would never realize that I seriously love him more then anything in the world.'_

**-So I said I'm a snowball running**

**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**

**Melting under blue skies**

**Belting out sunlight**

**Shimmering love-**

Yami tapped the cover. "Aibou...you okay? Why are you still under the covers?"

Yugi peeked out of the covers. "The sun was so bright..."

"Well, that's because it's a lovely day, aibou. Here are your eggs," Yami held out the plate to him.

"Thanks Yami," Yugi took the plate and started to eat the eggs, already very hungry.

"No problem, aibou," Yami smiled and turned on the TV in Yugi's room.

After about 2 minutes of watching, Yugi was already done with his eggs. Yami didn't even notice that Yugi left the room, to go change into his clothes.

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

The dark one jumped about a mile. "Yugi? Oh, Yugi don't scare me..."

Yugi giggled. "You, the fearless pharaoh, are scared of me?"

"I was...was to into the program," Yami objected.

"Sure Yami...sure. Do you want to go out for a walk to the Domino Festival?" Yugi asked. "After all, you did say it was a beautiful day. Grandpa said he was going to watch the shop today, anyway."

But Yami was too lazy. "Oh, I don't know Yugi..."

Yugi fell silent.

_'My dreams were trying to tell me something.'_ Yugi thought when Yami didn't want to go. _'But it wasn't that something terrible was going to happen...it's because Yami doesn't even like me.'_

"Aibou?" Yami asked when Yugi was quiet. "Aibou..."

_'Yugi looks truly sad. He probably really wanted to go...oh, I'm too lazy but I'd do anything for Yugi...'_ Yami thought.

"Um, aibou, I was just joking..." Yami said, lying._ 'I wasn't really joking but oh well.'_

**-Well baby I surrender**

**To the strawberry ice cream**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no way of escaping your love-**

Yugi instantly cheered up. "Great! Well, you seem ready; do you want to go now?"

Yami managed to smile at the Hikari. "Of course, Yugi, of course."

--------------------------------------------------------

Yami actually enjoyed the day. It really was a beautiful day.

(Flowers: (((starts singing U2's "A Beautiful Day"))) Rose: Dude, that's the wrong song... Flowers: Oh yeah...)

The blue skies were the deepest form of light blue, and the clouds were just scattered and feathery. It was summer, but a cool breeze accompanied the humidity and heat.

"Don't you love this time of year, Yami? It's so beautiful...I love summer..." Yugi said, awed by the beauty of nature.

"Didn't you say you loved winter, fall, and spring too, aibou?" Yami said jokingly.

Yugi blushed a bit. He had said those things. "Well, I guess I love every day I guess."

"I do too, Hikari. And you know what helps that? We're never alone, because we have each other." Yami said softly.

**-These lines of lightning**

**Mean we're never alone**

**Never alone**

**No, no-**

Yugi's pupils widened a bit. "What did you say, Yami?"

Yami just realized he said that out loud. _'Damn...'_ he thought.

"Nothing, aibou. I was just thinking out loud," Yami said in a rush.

"Oh...I see. Okay, Yami," Yugi said, and as Yami hoped, he let the subject drop.

It was a while until the two spoke again. And it didn't dawn on Yugi until about three minutes later, when he realized that there was pure silence.

_'Why do I always feel like this around him?_' Yugi thought. _'I don't feel like this on everyone else. Am I really in love with Yami? ...Should I really love him? I'm too scared...I don't want anything to happen. Should I really love him?'_

Yami stared at the—no his little aibou. _'Oh, Yugi...if only you really knew. If only you truly loved me back.'_

They continued to the festival. It was in sight now. The lights, the laughs, the yells from the rides.

(Flowers: A perfect place to....mmf!! Yami: (((has his hand over flowers mouth))) Yup, yup. A perfect place to have fun.)

"I always love these festivals, Yami," Yugi commented, eyeing the rides and stands.

"What do you want to do, aibou?" Yami asked him.

"Oh...well I'm a little hungry. Do you want to grab something and eat?" Yugi replied, tugging Yami's sleeve toward the food stands.

"Um, aibou, I'm not..." Yami paused. The food looked delicious. There were desserts, teriyaki, burgers, vegetarian things, almost any food he could just imagine.

"Okay, Yugi. I guess I can eat something," Yami said, his stomach starting to get hungry for the food he just laid his eyes on.

After Yugi settling with just some ice cream, and Yami with a burger, they couldn't find any place to sit. They did find a small bench, and the two sat on it.

**-Come on, come on**

**Move a little closer**

**Come on, come on**

**I want to hear you whisper**

**Come on, come on,**

**Settle down inside my love-**

After the hungrily ate their food, Yami got up to throw their things away.

"Well, Yugi?" Yami said, gesturing towards the things in the festival.

"Um...Yami...can we just sit down for a while? You know how my stomach kind of hurts when I walk around for a while after I just ate," Yugi said, glancing at him.

Yami smiled. _'After all I am lazy.'_

"Okay, Yugi," he said.

Couples walked by, holding hands. There were even boy and boy couples as well. Girl and girl couples too.

This made Yami a bit uneasy._ 'Should I confess now...or later? Will there be a later or is it going to be a now or never?'_ Yami thought to himself.

Yugi had looked at the couples, too. And, like Yami, it made him nervous. He looked away, now looking at a trashcan. Yugi pretended to make it look like the trashcan was absolutely fascinating.

(Flowers: Haha, imaging Yugi staring at a trashcan like its Yami...Yugi: (((Giggle))) Yami: (((silent))) Yugi: Not that anything can replace you Yami! (((Hugs))))

_'It's a now.'_ Yami finally decided. He saw Yugi, and he knew that he felt a little weird, too._ 'I mean, why would anyone just stare at a trashcan?'_

"Yugi..." Yami said softly.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Yes, Yami?"

"You know...how things can be strange sometimes?" Yami said...butterflies seeming to be in his stomach.

"Yes..." Yugi said, confused. 'Yami just get to the point...if there's one.'

"I...I know this may seem kind of weird, Yugi," Yami said cautiously, preparing every word.

"Mmmhmm..." Yugi said, nodding for Yami to go on.

Yami gently took Yugi's hand, causing Yugi to glance up at him in surprise.

Yami smiled down on him. "Yugi...I know you think this is very weird, but Yugi..." Yami said. "I love you."

Yugi's lavender eyes widened and Yami's crimson ones looked like they were sighing in defeat.

**-Come on, come on**

**Jump a little higher**

**Come on, come on**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**Come on, come on**

**We were once**

**Upon a time in love-**

"Yami..." Yugi said, gasping. "You...you..."

"I know you may think I'm idiotic now, Yugi," Yami rushed on when Yugi started to protest. Tears were in danger of flowing away. "I think I'll just rush on home, now."

The taller stood up, and was about to run home when arms encircled his waist.

_'This was no accident at all. Dreams can be nothing at times. I know I love Yami no matter what happens. No matter what my dreams bring me.'_ Yugi thought to himself. _'No matter what anything brings me, I love Yami.'_

Yami turned around, and found those arms belonged to Yugi. He raised an eyebrow.

Yugi grinned. "Don't you see, Yami? I love you, too."

Yami smiled from ear to ear. "You do? What were those dreams about? It seemed like it was all about me."

"It was," Yugi said. "They were trying to stop me from loving you."

**-We're accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love-**

"Dreams can be nothing at times, and I'm glad you over went them," Yami said, stroking Yugi's hair.

Yugi hugged Yami. "Exactly what I thought...koi..."

Yami, still smiling, brushed away Yugi's golden bangs from his face.

(Flowers: If you know the song by Counting Crows can't you just practically hear the song in the background? LOL. If you don't, go check VH1 or something it's a good song.)

He inched closer to Yugi. Yugi did the same, still hugging Yami.

(Flowers: By the way, Yugi and Yami sat down back on the bench after Yugi caught Yami again.)

Yami's lips met Yugi's, and soon their tongues met, too. It was the most (and first) passionate kiss Yami and Yugi ever had. This was their first symbol of love...and they knew many more to come.

But one thing is for sure, nothing can stop them from loving each other.

If there was...they would always get over it and come back to love each other again.

**-I'm in love, I'm in love**

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

**Accidentally**

**Accidentally-**

Still deeply involved in the kiss, other couples passed, commenting from how cute they were.

Even Anzu Mazaki appeared, trying to look for Yami. She then saw them kissing together, and knew that she couldn't be with Yami. He was with...Yugi now. She did try to enjoy the carnival though.

Jounochi and Seto appeared as well, Jou being happy for their friend, and Seto just glancing at them, but nodding in agreement.

Honda was there too. He just barely noticed Yami and Yugi kissing, but he did see them later.

Ryou and Bakura were their too. They were with Malik and Marik, and they all agreed they were cool with their togetherness now.

All in all, everyone agreed that Yami and Yugi were finally the best couple so far. They knew that they loved each other yet were too shy to talk about it.

Let's face it love is hard to talk about. Especially talking with the one you love.

At least Yami and Yugi made it in the end.

(Flowers: Yes...I hear a moral coming on)

Yami and Yugi finally stopped their kiss, not noticing their friends at all. Their eyes shone with happiness.

They were finally together. And they knew good and bad events would take place.

But they would always still love each other.

"I love you, Yugi," Yami said after gazing at the shorter's eyes for a long time.

"And I, love you too, Yami," Yugi said, embracing the taller.

**-Come on, come on**

**Spin a little tighter**

**Come on, come on**

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Come on, come on**

**Just get yourself inside her-**

Yami and Yugi walked home, forgetting about the festival. All they wanted to be was in each other's arms. Not in this festival.

Anyways, they could always come back later.

There was always a second festival. But now, they just wanted to curl up to their koibito and hug. Or kiss...maybe something else but that was later.''

There's always a later in love. Love can last an eternity.

Especially between Yami and Yugi.

**-Love...I'm in love-**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Flowers: Well that's it for this sweet one-shot.

Yami: That's the question. Is it sweet?

Yugi: That's up to the reviewers.

Rose: And there's the possibility it wasn't sweet at all.

Flowers: are you saying my reviewers don't like me?!?!

Rose and Yami: (((Shrug))) they might flame you

Yugi: Yeah, they might.

Flowers: I happen to have reviewers who like my stories.

Rose: They might not like this one.

Flowers: Oh, shut up. (((shoves her in closet with only one cracker)))

Yami: (((is waiting for something to happen to him)))

Flowers: (((Turns his back on him)))

Yami: Well? What about me?

Flowers: Yugi would get mad at me...and make me do something worse.

Yugi: (((grin)))

Yami: Thank you Ra...oh yeah and thank you Yugi...

Flowers: Well, if you liked or disliked my story just review, please!


End file.
